


Love On A Flying Death Trap

by tammyoreads



Series: Coldflash Craziness [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flying Phobia, Fobia?, I do not know how to tag, I really don't know how to tag, It's complicated with these two alright?, Len's got a phobia of flying, Lenny's a wimp, M/M, Then there isn't, There's attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyoreads/pseuds/tammyoreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nervous flyer and seatmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On A Flying Death Trap

‘Hi, I’m Barry,’ says the kid next to him in an enthusiastic voice. He turns to said voice and sees a matching smile and he would smile back if he wasn’t gritting his teeth so hard.

The kid eyed him, obviously waiting for a response, but Len couldn’t grant him the satisfaction of an introduction. Despite his cool, calm exterior, Len is slowly dying on the inside. The plane jolts again and he grips his armrest tighter. He can feel the strain in his fingers but he can’t bring himself to let go.

‘Nervous flyer huh? Y’know, my foster dad’s a nervous flyer too. I can help you if you want?’ says the boy, tone understanding and Len wants to wave him off but he fears that if he speaks he’ll throw up so he shakes his head.

‘Oh come on man. Look, just stop gripping the armrest so much,’ says the kid and he pries Len’s hands off. ‘Now, I’m going to take your hand in mine. Is that okay?’

Len, too dumbfounded to really do anything gives him a _look_ and he seems to take that as affirmation and he grips his hand. He- the kid has really nice hands.

Len looks down at their joined hands in amazement, wondering if this is actually happening. The flying must be addling his brain, but he can’t do much else but stare as the kid starts to massage his hands. And- wow that feels really good. He hasn’t been touched so intimately, much less by a stranger, aside from sex and it feels _really_ good.

‘See, you’re already calming down,’ says the kid, finger on his pulse which- yeah, no longer racing. They sit in silence for a few minutes, the boy humming to himself and then Len says, ‘I’m Len

‘Hi Len. It’s nice to meet you.’

They talk for the rest of the plane ride, exchanging anecdotes, learning each other’s life story, Barry holding onto his hand, grounding him. Over the years, he will overcome his fear of flying as he remembers the feeling of that hand in his. He will remember those eyes and how open the young man was. He will never forget Barry.

A few years later, he will unmask his nemesis and right before his eyes, there will be Barry from the plane. They’d texted a few times and even called each other but when Len arranged to meet him, he got stood up and they never saw each other again. Len had assumed that Barry had found out about his nefarious activities, despite his best efforts to keep them under wraps, but he was beginning to think that something else had gotten in the way of their budding relationship.

‘You?’ says Len incredulously, looking at the other man in awe. He’d known instinctually on some level that it was likely the same person, but seeing him was a whole other kettle of fish. He’s grown up, cheekbones more prominent, baby face almost non-existent. He still looks young to Len, and he is, at only 25, but he looks more confident, less sheepish.

‘Yes, me, Snart. Imagine my surprise at seeing your mug shot a few days ago,’ says Barry, voice hard and annoyed and Len feels his heart clench. ‘Were you always a criminal?’ Now that sounds more like the Barry that he got to know on the plane- open and vulnerable.

‘Yes. Hard not to be with a life like mine,’ says Len, trying for nonchalant and missing by a mile because he knows that Barry knows about his childhood. Barry’s gaze softens and he says, ‘I’m somehow sorry I stood you up and never called you again. But getting struck by lightning and then all this,’ said the kid, gesturing to his suit, ‘kind of got in the way.’

Len understands. He totally understands. But he has lost any chance he had with the kid now, and so he brokers a deal. As they agree on the terms, Barry comes to stand in front of him. ‘I really did like you, you know?’

‘I-well, too late for that now isn’t it Scarlet?’ says Len and Barry smiles. ‘Maybe. But maybe not.’ Len smirks at this, something like hope tugging at his heart. He already knows he’s screwed on this one.

‘Don’t suppose you could give me a ride back to town kid?’ he asks. ‘Still a criminal Snart. Don’t push your luck,’ replies Barry, cowl back over his face and he speeds off. Len’s smirk widens into a genuine grin. Yeah. He’s screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Joe West's actually scared of flying. Just...plot convenience.


End file.
